


For Centuries

by rVoiDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rVoiDreamer/pseuds/rVoiDreamer
Summary: There once was a time, long long ago in the land of Achievement City where six men were renowned for their capabilities in combat and their rule over the land. Though no one had ever seen them fight themselves, and those who had seen it, never survived to tell the tale. They were a legend that spread like a plague throughout the land; never to be found and observed. Almost like dragons that guarded their treasures within their domain; only they were invincible.





	

There once was a time, long long ago in the land of Achievement City where six men were renowned for their capabilities in combat and their rule over the land. Though no one had ever seen them fight themselves, and those who had seen it, never survived to tell the tale. They were a legend that spread like a plague throughout the land; never to be found and observed. Almost like dragons that guarded their treasures within their domain; only they were invincible. 

 

They wondered why they were even all that famous. There was nothing too special about their skills. Just ordinary soldiers turned royalty trained to be the best of the best to protect the land without anyone getting in their path. Maybe it was modesty or maybe it was because of rumours being spread that it spread like wildfire.

 

Nearly a century passed when their existence became known to the rest of the world aside from themselves. Immortality had it’s perks, but for them to still be known in the land was a surprise in and of itself that no one had expected. Rumours of them being spotted in towns soon spread quickly across the land, sprouting many more rumours that were nowhere near close to the truth, aside from their immortality. 

 

They were worshiped like gods, some even making statues of them as they passed through and resided in one place for too long. It was tiring to be worshiped, to be given sacrifices for protection, to be prayed to on a daily basis, and to have the citizens bow to them as they took a stroll through the busy streets. 

 

Having stayed in one place too long had gotten people to believe that they were mighty gods that watched over them. Eventually, they soon became tired of it, resulting in them leaving civilization for another few centuries aside from trade and hunting. 

 

The next time the six returned to civilization, the era had changed, people wore different clothing and spoke a different tongue. There were even things that had been created in their absence. Despite that, they traveled far and wide, telling tall tales to the townspeople who thought it to be just a tale. 

 

Time passed, their surroundings changing as they traveled. Before long, they decided to move to new unexplored land, the New World. Upon setting foot onto unfounded land, they walked without a destination, taking on new names, and leaving towns immediately after staying the night to continue on with their endless journey.  
Another century passed before they settled down, away from the fear of the supernatural and witchcraft. It had been ages since they were able to call their home “home”. 

 

Soon, they were accustomed to the new age, leaving behind their bloodied past. All but one lost their native accent, adapting to the new land, miles away from their homeland. 

 

They were content with their new home in Austin, with their new jobs, and finally being able to start anew without fear of others hunting them down. Though still cautious around any other that weren’t their kind, they enjoyed the time they spent with the people they had met in that era. 

 

Before long, they moved once more to Los Santos. The land of crime, their blood boiling from having stayed in peace for far too long. They took on disguises and created a crew consisting of the best of the best. Many died around them, but they had made sure not to make any close relations to those that weren’t immortal. It hurt less. 

 

Their name spread far and wide across the continent and over the borders. Many came for their heads only to fail and lose their life. The thrill and adrenaline of their new life left them itching for the olden times when challenges were the societal norm and respected. But knowing that time cannot be rewound, they continued with their new life in crime. 

 

Even though they died many times over, they continued on. Their warrior blood rushing through their veins and leaving them with only pride and glory. The peace they had left behind only appearing behind closed doors; filling rooms with laughter and smiles. It was a dangerous life they lived, but more than anything they loved it. 

 

They loved being in each other’s presence and enjoying their immortality together. Nothing would be able to stop them. Until their immortality runs out and leaves them under the cold ground one after another. But as far as their immortality continues, they would enjoy their new life away from their homeland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm VD, nice to meet you!
> 
> This is my first time writing in this fandom, so I may not be able to portray the Achievement Hunters well.  
> I would appreciate any comments and advice to make my stories better.
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed my story! :')


End file.
